A Martian In Your Mind
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: After they help Robin when he's injured, J'onn learns there is hope that a wish of his will come true. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another fantastic story by guestsurprise, who owns K'ysra. Justice League belongs to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.**

* * *

 **A Martian In Your Mind**

J'onn and K'ysra were having a meeting about Jones hall when they heard a large group of people screaming and panicking.  
"Something's wrong." J'onn said, now getting up and looking out the window. His eyes widened when he saw Robin running out of a burning building with a child. He was badly burned, but the child was safe.

"He's severely injured." K'ysra said, now looking at him with great concern. They quickly ran outside and saw the young hero gently place the younger child on the ground. The police were coming, but the minute they were close enough to secure the child, Robin swung away.

"Wait! Robin!" The policeman called. He could see the burn marks from where he was; he could tell he was severely injured. J'onn quickly transformed into his Martian form and flew into the sky.  
"Come! Bruce is gone on business; he doesn't even know Robin is injured. We need to see to his wounds or he won't make it." J'onn said.

"Couldn't he go to a place humans call a 'hospital?" K'ysra said, now flying next to him.

"No. He is too severe. He needs our type of medicine if he is to make it." J'onn said, now flying nearer to Robin. "Robin, stop! You're going to die if you don't let me help you!"

Robin was not sure about the new Martians. He was taught by Batman not to trust many people. Bruce was even unsure about J'onn on a few occasions so he was not sure about accepting his help. But before he could answer, he lost his grip from his grappling hook and went plunging towards the concrete below. J'onn immediately dove and grabbed him before he met his maker before his time. Robin tried to weakly squirm but there was nothing he could do. The Martian had him in his grasp.

"Stop moving, young one." J'onn said softly.

"Let me go. I can take care of myself," Robin weakly protested, now trying to get out of his grip.

"Not so fast, young one. You are coming with me where it's safe."  
And with that J'onn flew into Jones hall and quickly placed Robin on the table. K'ysra ran back into the other room and grabbed their Martian ointment. He then immediately began placing the medicine on the boy's burns. Robin's eyes widened and he began to scream and panic as the ointment began burning his body. The Martians kept him pinned, but were concerned as be began writhing and screaming in pain!

"What's happening?!"

"The medicine is healing him, but the burns are so fresh that it's harming him!"

"What do we do?!"

"We can only take care of him until he fully heals!" J'onn grunted, now feeling Robin intensify his struggles. After a few more moments, the boy's cries and pleas managed to die down a bit. Robin curled up in the fetal position and held his side. He felt like he would die!

"Robin?" J'onn asked softly.

"I'm f-fine." Robin panted out.

"No, you're not, young human." K'ysra responded. "You need to remain here with us; we will let Batman know as soon as possible."

"I already called Batman to let him know we have Robin. Batman did not sound concerned, but I know that he is. He is still learning about Martians so I know he is curious about what we will do with him. I told him that his mansion is too far so we will care for him here."

"Look, he's waking up." K'ysra replied, now looking down at the young teenager. "Robin?"

Robin slowly opened his eyes, but he was still drowsy. He slowly sat up but gasped as he met the yellow eyes of the red Saturnian. He quickly pulled out a batarang, but J'onn wrapped himself around the young teenager quickly.

"Don't be afraid of him; he is a red Martian or Saturnian from my home planet." J'onn replied.

"Well since you all created us, we preferred the term red Martian sometimes."

"That explains why you kept calling yourself a red Martian when you first came to us."

"There are not many of us left, I'm afraid." K'ysra said sadly. Robin looked at him with compassion, but quickly squared his shoulders.

"I'm sorry you both have lost your families. I know how it feels to lose everything." Robin replied sadly. "Now I must go. Thank you both for protecting me, but I have patrol."

"Absolutely not! You are staying here where it is safe Robin; we need to look after you." J'onn replied, now wrapping himself more around the teenager.

"J-J'onn, let go!" Robin squirmed.

"Not until you agree to stay here," J'onn replied, still wrapped around him and not letting go anytime soon. Robin was truly trapped! Finally, he let out a sigh of defeat.

"There we go; easy…," J'onn coaxed, now unraveling himself and helping him to his feet. "Come, you may stay in a room with K'ysra."

"WHAT?!"

"Do not be alarmed; it is only because I am warmer than J'onn; your body will heal faster when you have warmth." K'ysra said softly.

"No way!"

"Robin, calm down." K'ysra chuckled, now scooping him up and flying to a room and gently placing the boy down on the bed. "I am only going to be here til your fever breaks. Now rest."

And with that, the alien gently pushed the boy down and due to exhaustion Robin began to fall asleep, feeling the warm hand on his shoulder from K'ysra. Once he was asleep, K'ysra went back downstairs.

"He was quite frightened."

"He is not use to our kind. How is your cousin, Jemm?"

"He is well, but concerned. We are the only two red Saturnians we know of and you are the only green Martian we know of."

"And I know of the white Martians that are here as well, such as Protex."

"But I have more news for you, J'onn."

"What?"

"We know how you feel alone; that's why I wanted you to have the last vile of liquid from our lab. There is no way to recreate it or find it. It was made by accident and the rest was destroyed in the war."

"What is it?"

"Rejuve."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes. This is the last vile of rejuve from our home world. We can restore one person back from the great beyond; we think it should be your wife J'onn."

J'onn fell to his knees in pure joy and shock! This would be the chance he was looking for! To bring his wife back!

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: I hope you are enjoying it so far!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
